


The Magic of Evermore

by CrimsonLoner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Ravenclaw Pride, magicandmadness, pressures of society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLoner/pseuds/CrimsonLoner
Summary: After her brother goes mad, and expelled from Hogwarts shortly after, shame has befallen the Wellington household, and now the pressure as heir has fallen upon Octavia's shoulders.  With the arrival of her acceptance letter,  all eyes are now locked on her; watching, waiting for her to go mad like her brother. Despite the looming challenges she'll face, Octavia is determined to prove them all wrong, and to wipe away the black smudge upon her family's name.**Inspired by Hogwarts Mystery, but not anyway related to the game; no ice-nights, etc. There is a secret chamber, but it's a fictitious one and not influenced by Merlin or created by J.K. Rowling.





	The Magic of Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first ever for the Harry Potter fandom, and I'm excited to publish it! Comments and feedback are welcomed.

Exsomnis 

(Wakeful; Vigilant)

 

1970- February, 28th

Cerridwen peered through one of the many, large bay windows, restlessly scanning the sky—honing on the slightest movement; all the while, anxiously tapping a slender digit against a china cup. Not far from her, residing in a stiff-backed chair, her husband watched her. Noel loosened his grip on his morning paper, quietly sighing before finally addressing his harried wife.

"Cerri, come sit; I doubt your worrying will keep them away." He chuckled slightly, but trailed off when she didn't react to his attempt at a joke, no matter how terrible it might have been. Folding his morning paper and tossing it carelessly on the side table, he briskly stood and made his way towards Cerridwen.

"Love," he began, clasping her shoulder gently. "If she gets accepted, then we need to be supportive—" That certainly invoked a reaction. Cerridwen swiftly and firmly set the china upon the window sill, before locking eyes with him.

"'Supportive'? You'd allow her to go?" She questioned, voice tinged with both disbelief and strain. "Even after what happened to—aren't you worried, at all?" Her eyes blazed with misplaced indignation, searching his. Repressing a groan of frustration, he answered his wife.

"Of course, I am," he told her. "but I'll be damned, if I'll let my feelings keep her from attending."

"But—" he cut off her rebuttal, gripping her arms and turning her towards him, voice lowered to a near silent timber.

"I know, your worried about her; that she might end up like—" this time he cut himself off, blue eyes glancing towards the folded paper, before meeting Cerridwen's misty grey orbs again.

"I trust Octavia, I trust she will not go...go..." his voice trailed off, wavering, but his wife decided she was done being silent.

"Mad," She hissed, causing her husband to flinch. "the word you are searching for, is Mad!" she wrenched herself from his grasp, which had loosened at her outburst, before facing the window again.

"She'll already face difficulty, what with her ancestry," she shoots her husband a pointed look, before reiterating her point. "now, she'll have to face the brunt of her brother's actions, and suffer the watchful, judgmental eyes of both the Ministry and the Purebloods."

Both husband and wife stood there in silence, for one then two beats, before Cerridwen finally released a long, wary sigh; taunt shoulders sagging with her exhale.

"I do trust her, I do: it's people—society—that I hold in contempt; that I do not trust." Releasing another sigh, she picked up her china cup and primly took a sip of her, now, lukewarm tea. Before he could say anything, either to reassure or comfort, she once again destroyed the silence.

"You're right, I shouldn't prevent her from going," she suddenly smiled, small as it was, at her husband. "Merlin's beard; she'd end up finding, some way to attend the bloody school." Noel grinned, bringing forth a more genuine smile from his wife.

"Yes, yes she's resourceful, that one: no doubt she gets that from you." Was his glib response, finally getting a laugh from her. She shook her head, silver strands rocking gently with her movement. Raising a thin brow, she opened her mouth--most likely to shoot a retort at him, but stopped when she caught sight of Rana, one of the many house elves, nervously peering through the archway and clutching something within her thin, boney hands. Cerridwen closed her eyes and sighed, before addressing the nervous elf.

"Yes, Rana?" permitted Cerridwen. Rana was quick to answer, only stumbling over a few of her words.

"Th, this just arrived this morning, Mistress--I came as fast as I could, I did." with a snap of her fingers, Rana appeared next to her Master and Mistress, and presented the offending letter to Cerridwen. Cerridwen let out another sigh, and reached for it, but her husband was quicker; he plucked the letter out of Rana's loose hold, and thanked the elf.

"Much appreciated, Rana. I believe our sweet 'Tavi will be over the moon when she sees this." Flashing a grin at the elf, who in turn bowed and stuttered out an, 'your welcome, master' before apparating back to the entryway.

"Still so nervous, that one." commented Noel, his wife nodded along in agreement. He turned towards his beautiful wife, waving around the letter.

"Shall we?" he asked, head tilting towards the entryway of the sitting room. Cerridwen rolled her eyes, before smirking.

"If this doesn't wake her up...." Her husband grinned.

"Then nothing will!"


End file.
